1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photocurable resin composition, a method of fabricating an optical film using the same, and an optical film including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance of an image display unit of a liquid crystal display (LCD) is substantially influenced by performance of a backlight unit including an optical film, since the LCD generally adjusts intensity of light by reflecting or transmitting light through the optical film.